


Вечер в семье Мато

by Amarillis_L



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер, когда Кария принял решения уйти из семьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер в семье Мато

Музыкальный автомат в углу тянул какую-то популярную мелодию. Кария ежедневно слышал ее из проезжающих автомобилей или магнитофонов в парке, где по вечерам собирались школьники. Маленькое кафе на набережной в будний день было почти пустым. За высокими, от пола до потолка, окнами медленно темнело. Люди торопились по домам, не оглядываясь на вывеску над входом, мерцающую разноцветными огнями. Кария подпер кулаком подбородок, глядя, как Аой маленькой ложечкой зачерпывает из стеклянной вазочки присыпанное шоколадной крошкой мороженое.   
— Так что там было дальше? — поинтересовался Кария, напоминая, что до того, как принесли заказ, она начала рассказывать сюжет недавно просмотренного фильма.   
Семья Аой, уже утратившая весь свой магический потенциал, не возражала, чтобы она ходила с подругами в кино или кафе, ездила с классом на экскурсии или на отдых, как обычный человек. Кария даже не подходил с такими просьбами к Зокену. Самое большее, на что он мог рассчитывать, — это поесть с Аой мороженое после школы или сходить вместе в парк в выходные. Невысокая темноволосая девочка из семьи Зенджо чем-то давно приглянулась Зокену, и он не запрещал Карии дружить с ней. Жизненный опыт подсказывал Карии, что в этом был какой-то подвох, но пока не мог понять, какой. Да и не очень хотел.   
— Так вот, — Аой звякнула ложечкой о дно, разминая круглые шарики. — Через пять лет он пришел в себя, и оказалось, что теперь он видит будущее. Но пока он валялся в коме, его подружка успела выйти замуж, родить дочку и зажить вполне счастливо.   
— А он что? — спросил Кария.   
— Ничего, — пожала плечами Аой. — У него и без нее хватало проблем с новым даром.   
Она рассказывала не очень подробно, и Кария постоянно уточнял у нее детали или причины поступков персонажей. Сам фильм был ему не слишком интересен, но Карии нравилось, как Аой говорила, как в задумчивости поджимала губы и морщила лоб, вспоминая детали; как убирала волосы от лица, проводя ладонью по черным блестящим прядям. У нее были легкие, плавные движения и теплая улыбка, и Кария почти всегда улыбался ей в ответ, даже если на душе скребли кошки.   
Они вышли на улицу, когда на набережной уже зажглись фонари. Они бросали голубоватый свет на землю и каменный парапет, пронизывали клубящуюся у самой воды дымку. Прохладные весенние сумерки окутывали город, скрадывая очертания домов, приглушали звуки проносящихся мимо машин, постепенно стирали с сереющего полотна неба плетеную дугу моста. Каблучки Аой мерно стучали по асфальту.   
— Мы задержались, — сказала Аой с тревогой в голосе. — Зокен будет сердиться?  
— Нет, что ты! — нарочито весело отозвался Кария, уверенный, что ему не влетит за позднее возвращение. Зокен утром был необычайно суетлив и в приподнятом настроении. Обычно он становился таким, когда собирался занять чем-то своих червей. Ему будет не до припозднившегося Карии. — С чего ты взяла?   
Аой немного замедлила шаг, посмотрела на него искоса, как умела только она, одновременно строго и обеспокоено. Кария никогда не рассказывал ей ничего о своей семье, но каким-то шестым чувством Аой всегда угадывала, когда у него были неприятности.   
— С того, — ответила она, но больше ничего не спрашивала.   
Они шли рядом, почти соприкасаясь плечами. Кария чувствовал слабый аромат цветочных духов Аой. Жасмин и что-то еще, чего он никак не мог угадать. Вот если бы можно было убрать волну тяжелых волос от ее шеи, ткнуться носом за ухо, вдохнуть теплый запах кожи… Тогда Кария смог бы точно сказать, что еще, кроме жасмина, есть в духах Аой.   
Автобус, тихо шурша шинами по асфальту, притормозил у остановки. Открыл двери в пустой салон.   
— До завтра, — кивнула Аой через плечо, поднявшись на ступеньку.  
— Я провожу, — сказал Кария, положив руку на поручень рядом с ее ладонью.  
— Как ты вернешься обратно? Уже очень поздно, — нахмурилась Аой.  
Кария не стал говорить, что предпочел бы вообще не возвращаться сегодня домой. А еще лучше — никогда.   
Водитель, пожилой мужчина с широким, морщинистым лицом, но совершенно черными волосами, недовольно покряхтел, призывая пассажиров определиться, едут они или нет. Кария легко вскочил на подножку, и дверь, зашипев сжатым воздухом, захлопнулась за его спиной.  
Зенджо жили в небольшом доме, окруженном старым садом, за которым ухаживала мать Аой. За оградой на фоне усыпанного звездами неба темнели кроны деревьев. На их ветках уже набухли светлые бутоны. Еще пара солнечных дней, и они должны раскрыться окончательно, наполнив сад легким сладким ароматом.   
Аой остановилась у ворот, сцепив руки в замок и опустив взгляд в землю. Кария почти не видел в темноте ее лица, закрытого длинными прядями, спускающимися на грудь. У него сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот, он смущенно потер шею. Во рту пересохло. Из головы разом вылетело все, что он хотел сказать напоследок. Он молча шагнул вперед, чтобы взять ее за руку, обмирая внутри от волнения. Аой подняла взгляд, и Кария смутился, сунул поднятую руку в карман.  
— Кария, мы с тобой еще дружим или уже встречаемся? — неожиданно прямо спросила она. И он окончательно растерялся, не зная, какой ответ должен быть правильным. Встречи с Аой были лучшим в его жизни. Он любил все, связанное с нею: ее голос, ее прикосновения, ее движения и смех. То, как она заглядывала ему через плечо, когда он писал ей школьное эссе, или заваривала чай. Он полюбил те же книги, что читала она, и даже американские фильмы, которые так ей нравились. Но Аой была старше него, и он боялся, что встречаться с ним она не станет. И принять его дружбу после признания не сможет. Все возможные перспективы мигом пронеслись в голове Карии, и он пробормотал не слишком неуверенно:  
— Дружим, конечно же.  
— Да? — переспросила Аой. — Хорошо.   
Карии показалось, что ее голос дрогнул. Но прежде чем он успел сказать еще что-нибудь, она уже закрыла за собой калитку. 

Возвращался Кария пешком в подавленном настроении. Автобусы уже не ходили, метро закрылось. Изредка мимо проносились машины, ослепляя светом фар, а прохожих не было вовсе. Кария припозднился настолько, что даже хорошее настроение Зокена не могло спасти его от наказания. Но к наказаниям он привык, а вот ноющая, неумолкающая боль в груди была в новинку, и казалась такой сильной, что горло перехватывало.   
Дом встретил его светящимися окнами в коридорах и комнате Бьякуи. Кария не сомневался, что Зокен тоже еще не спит. Он потоптался немного на пороге, решая, что сказать, и не придумав ничего путного, вошел внутрь.   
Карии казалось, что в доме всегда темно, даже если горел свет. Темнота в доме Мато была особенная, живая. Она таилась в углах, в поворотах длинных коридоров, в пустующих комнатах. Она поднималась из подвала, наполненная шуршанием чешуйчатых крыльев и прохладой слизи. Темнота умела смотреть сотнями глаз, не упуская ничего из творящегося в доме. Кария особенно ненавидел, когда темнота неожиданно складывалась в невысокого, худощавого старика с жестокими глазами и злым, насмешливым голосом.   
— Кария, — протянул Зокен за его спиной, и он вздрогнул. — Ты давно должен был явиться домой.  
Кария неплохо понимал интонации Зокена и понял, что тот крайне недоволен. Сильнее, чем обычно, когда он приходил поздно. Но как ни старался, Кария не мог вспомнить, что же он успел сделать не так за то время, пока они не виделись.   
— Автобуса не было, — напряженно отозвался Кария.   
Зокен обошел его, опираясь на трость и заложив вторую руку за спину. Он был немного выше плеча Карии и казался древним, высушенным временем. Иногда он сутулился, еще больше напоминая ветхий остов человека. Но Кария знал, что в этом сухом теле скрыта нечеловеческая сила.   
— Где ты был? — продолжил спрашивать Зокен.   
Кария смотрел немного перед собой и в пол, не поднимая глаз на него, но и не опуская их совсем. Он нашел для себя точку на ковре рядом с тумбой, на которой лежала сумка Бьякуи. Старший брат сегодня тоже не торопился возвращаться в родной дом.   
— С Аой. — Кария старался говорить ровно, не выдавая волнения. Ему не нравилось говорить об Аой в этом доме. Он четко делил мир на тот, что снаружи, и тот, что был внутри этих стен.   
— Весь вечер? — уточнил Зокен.  
— Да, весь, — ответил Кария.   
— Что вы делали?   
Кария почти ежедневно отчитывался перед ним о своих делах, рассказывая все без утайки. Врать Зокену было невозможно. Он знал все и жестоко наказывал за ложь. За много лет можно было к этому привыкнуть, но не получалась. Карии безумно хотелось урвать хотя бы маленький кусочек жизни для себя, той, в которой не будет ни Зокена, ни его червей. Особенно противно становилось, когда он спрашивал про Аой. Тем более что про нее он дотошно выяснял все подробности, требовал пересказывать, о чем они говорили. В такие моменты Карии казалось, что он физически чувствует холодные, липкие прикосновения к коже: к лицу, губам, шее. Что-то мерзкое скользило по спине, вдоль позвоночника. Карии очень не хотелось открывать рот, чтобы это что-то не заползло внутрь. Поэтому он торопливо отчитывался перед Зокеном, стараясь закончить как можно быстрее. Он остановился на том, как довел Аой до ворот. Рассказывать о несостоявшемся признании он не мог.   
— Это все? — спросил его Зокен.  
— Да, — кивнул Кария, впервые пошевелившись с того момента, как Зокен появился за его спиной.   
— Врешь, — сказал Зокен с нескрываемым злорадством. — Ты знаешь, что бывает за ложь.  
Кария знал, но упрямо поджал губы. То, что он испытывал к Аой, было только его, и он не собирался ни с кем этим делиться. Тем более с Зокеном. Тем более на пороге проклятого дома.   
— Ты будешь наказан, — пообещал Зокен и развернулся к нему спиной.   
У Карии едва не подогнулись колени от облегчения. Как бы то ни было, прямо сейчас его трогать не будут. Но едва он успел додумать мысль, как Зокен обернулся.   
— Вытяни руки, — велел он.   
Кария протянул ему ладони. Тот покачал головой, словно сожалея о чем-то.  
— Опять руки грязные. — Зокен достал из-за пояса розги и ударил по идеально чистым ладоням Карии.   
Кожу словно ошпарило чем-то горячим, поперек пролегла первая красная полоса. Кария стиснул зубы от боли и обиды. Как он мог подумать, что Зокен отпустит его просто так? Удары сыпались один за другим, а Кария даже не знал, сколько он должен был их сегодня получить и за что именно его сейчас бьют. Оставалось терпеть и не вздрагивать слишком сильно. Держать ладони на весу ровно стало почти невыносимо. Когда Зокен закончил, руки Карии горели, как в огне, и дрожали от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча. Он смотрел, как Зокен медленно удаляется по коридору, и только когда тот завернул за угол, перевел дыхание.

Холодная вода остужала горящие болью ладони, мерный звук льющейся в раковину струи успокаивал. Кария попробовал пошевелить сведенными холодом пальцами. Они слушались плохо, а сжать руку в кулак было еще очень больно. С какой-то отрешенностью он подумал, что завтра придется пропустить школу — ручку он держать не сможет. Потом вспомнил про Аой. Она наверняка будет волноваться, если он не придет. Она и так слишком переживала за него, не стоило давать ей лишний повод. Карии не нравилось видеть тревогу на ее красивом лице.   
Он прислонился лбом к зеркалу. Со стеклянной поверхности на него смотрел темноволосый подросток с затравленным взглядом. Рядом с деревянной рамой, прямо по светлому кафелю полз жучок величиной с ноготь, похожий на слишком крупного долгоносика. Кария прижал его пальцем. Жесткое тельце лопнуло, оставив ярко-красный отпечаток. К горлу подкатила тошнота, стены ванной качнулись, и Кария уцепился за край раковины, чтобы не упасть, не чувствуя, как протестующе заныли руки. В подвале снова кого-то сожрали. Ужас и отвращение захлестнули его с головой, и темные волны вынесли на поверхность воспоминание, от которого хотелось выть и лезть на стену. Много лет назад он нашел в подвале обрывок домашнего платья матери, которое она взяла с собой в путешествие. Зокен ничего не говорил о судьбе их родителей, так и не вернувшихся из поездки за границу. Кария тихо всхлипнул и тут же услышал, как открылась дверь в ванную комнату. Он испугано обернулся, но на пороге стоял Бьякуя. Его волосы были в беспорядке, рубашка расстегнута до середины груди. Карии и думать было нечего появиться в таком виде где-то вне собственной комнаты. Да и в комнате не стоило. Он никогда не мог быть уверен, что Зокен не наблюдает за ним. Кария с трудом проглотил комок, вставший в горле.   
Бьякуя прислонился к косяку, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и какое-то время смотрел на цветной логотип. Потом щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся, выпустил облачко дыма. Кария, непривычный к табачному запаху, тут же почувствовал его терпкий, горьковатый запах.   
— Огребешь от Зокена, — предупредил Кария брата, кое-как закрыл вентиль и поднял руки, давая каплям воды стечь в раковину.   
— Не-а, — протянул Бьякуя. — Зокену плевать на меня, он тебя воспитывает.   
— Вот и радуйся, — с горечью сказал Кария, усаживаясь на край ванной. Ему, впервые за несколько поколений, не повезло родиться с полноценными магическими цепями в теле, и Зокен обратил внимание на своего потомка. Кария с удовольствием отдал бы магические цепи любому желающему, только бы сделаться невидимым и никому не нужным за исключением Аой.   
— Я и радуюсь. — Бьякуя лениво повернул голову в его сторону. Чересчур длинные пряди падали ему почти на глаза, так что взгляд не всегда можно было понять. Но сейчас Кария точно знал, что Бьякуя говорит совершенно серьезно. В его голосе не было и следа иронии или сарказма. Как не было жалости или сочувствия. Пока Зокен занимался младшим из братьев, старший мог делать что угодно. А ледяное презрение или уничижительные замечания он переживал без особых сложностей.   
— Сегодня кто-то снова был... там? — спросил Кария, указав на кровавый след на стене. Хотя он и вымыл руки, но большой палец, которым он раздавил зокеновскую тварь, неприятно покалывало.   
— Она и сейчас там. Минут сорок назад еще была жива. По крайней мере орала, как живая, — ровным, но звенящим от напряжения голосом ответил Бьякуя. Рука с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой заметно дрожала. Бьякуе было так же страшно, как и самому Карии. 

Кария не стал зажигать свет в комнате. Того, который падал с улицы через окно, вполне хватало, чтобы раздеться и лечь в постель. Он какое-то время поковырялся с пуговицами на рубашке, расстегивая их непослушными пальцами, то и дело морщась от неприятных ощущений. Стащил покрывало и бросил на пол. Ни сил, ни желания, ни возможности складывать его не было, и даже неминуемая утренняя выволочка от Зокена уже не пугала. Кария слишком устал бояться. Через некоторое время страх всегда притупляется, боль не кажется такой непереносимой, а унижения — это всего лишь слова. Их можно пропускать мимо ушей. Где-то под кроватью раздалось неприятное стрекотание.   
— Вылезешь — раздавлю, — пообещал Кария жуку. Тот снова застрекотал, но на свет не показался.   
И тут снизу, из подвала донесся глухой вой, в котором сложно было узнать человеческий, потому что человеческого в нем не было. Только животные ужас и боль. Он проникал сквозь толстую, плотно закрытую дверь, пробирал до костей, отзываясь внутри таким же животным страхом. Кария зажал уши, упал на кровать лицом вниз, чтобы не слышать его. Но вой все равно звучал в его голове. Где-то там внизу черви заживо поедали человека. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром вгрызались в его плоть. Черви никуда не торопились. Жертва уже никуда не денется от них. Зокен позаботился о своих любимых тварях. Когда вой затих, Кария поднял голову, сел на кровати. Его трясло, словно в лихорадке. Это было то, к чему он не мог привыкнуть, не хотел привыкать. Страх, ненависть и отвращение одним тугим узлом завязывались в груди, мешали дышать. На нетвердых ногах Кария подошел к двери, взялся за ручку. Чтобы сейчас выйти в коридор, ему потребовалось собрать все свое мужество.   
Дом казался пустым. Свет был погашен, и Кария почти на ощупь дошел до комнаты брата. Без стука проскользнул в нее и прислонился спиной к двери. Бьякуя сидел на кровати, согнувшись, уперевшись локтями в колени, и снова курил. На тумбочке горел ночник, а рядом стояла переполненная пепельница. В воздухе плавали клубы дыма. В первый момент Кария даже не смог вдохнуть.   
Бьякуя не пошевелился, глядя мертвым взглядом перед собой. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, пепел серой кучкой лежал на ковре. Кария молча подошел к нему, сел рядом, обхватил руками за шею и прижался лбом к его виску. Если Карию била дрожь, то Бьякуя казался окаменевшим, совершенно неподвижным. Но от прикосновения словно проснулся, разжал пальцы, выронив окурок себе под ноги. Потом медленно выпрямился, обнял Карию за плечи, прижал к себе. Каждый из них представлял, что в любой момент может оказаться на месте той женщины в подвале, как только перестанут быть нужными Зокену. Они никогда не говорили о родителях, но по обоюдному молчанию понимали, что обоим известна их судьба. Кария надеялся, что Бьякуя узнал об этом также случайно, как и он. Но с Зокена сталось бы сказать старшему из братьев прямо. Карии тогда было слишком мало лет.   
Бьякуя повернул голову, и Кария увидел его глаза. Обычно светло-серые, сейчас они казались почти черными из-за неестественно расширившихся зрачков. Губы у него были бледные, сухие. Бьякуя положил руку ему на голову, погладил успокаивающе, дотронулся до плеча. У Карии мурашки побежали по коже от прикосновения холодных пальцев. Он откинулся на кровать, подчиняясь мягкому толчку. Бьякуя улегся рядом, продолжая обнимать за плечи. На потолке, прямо над лампой на тумбочке желтел ровный круг света. Кария напряженно вслушивался в тишину, ожидая, что вот-вот ее снова разорвет крик несчастной жертвы. Но слышал только неровное дыхание брата, щекотавшее кожу на шее, и беспрестанное, едва различимое царапание под полом.   
Бьякуя приподнялся на локте, глядя на него сверху вниз. Ни глаз, ни лица в таком положении в полутемной комнате было разглядеть невозможно. Он наклонился совсем низко и коснулся губами лба Карии, потом виска. Неторопливо, почти невесомо целовал его лицо, шею, гладил по волосам, перебирая волосы. Просунул ладонь ему под затылок. Ласковые прикосновения, тепло чужого тела рядом дарили Карии ощущение покоя. Кария словно лежал на мерно покачивающихся волнах. Когда сухие, шершавые губы Бьякуи прижались к его губам, а руки легли на пояс штанов, он вынырнул из мягкой, теплой, обволакивающей темноты. Это уже выходило за границу братской близости. Он встрепенулся, повернул голову, избегая поцелуя. Ему показалось, что Бьякуя не будет настаивать — тот потерся лбом о его скулу. А потом навалился сверху. Кария охнул от неожиданности, а он обхватил ладонями его лицо, повернул к себе и поцеловал. Жадно, отчаянно, настойчиво. Кария почувствовал на губах горьковатый привкус, запах табака ударил в нос. Бьякуя прижимался к нему так плотно, что он чувствовал, как быстро и сильно бьется его сердце в груди. И Кария ответил, неуверенно, неловко, с ужасом понимая, что его первый поцелуй — с братом. Он прижал тыльную сторону ладони к губам, когда тот поднял голову, испугано и растеряно глядя на Бьякую, пытаясь уловить в его движении или позе признаки безумия. Сейчас был лучший момент, чтобы оттолкнуть его и сбежать обратно в комнату. Но Кария ни за что на свете не был готов выйти за дверь. За ней была голодная темнота, пахнущая кровью и затхлостью. Ей было все равно, кого жрать. И там был Зокен, древний, страшный, жестокий. Кария словно наяву услышал его скрежещущий смех. А здесь — горячее, прерывистое дыхание брата, его осторожные, прохладные руки, скользящие по телу. Бьякуя был живым, связанным с ним рождением и постоянным страхом. И Кария не знал, какая связь была сильнее.   
Он приподнялся над кроватью сам, когда Бьякуя снимал с него штаны. Непослушными пальцами потянулся расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке, но, не справившись, просто стащил ее с одного плеча, прижался к нему губами, короткими поцелуями поднимаясь к горлу, пока Бьякуя снимал с себя одежду. Потом они оба снова повалились на кровать, целовались до боли в губах, сталкивались зубами, отрывались друг от друга глотнуть воздуха, сплетали руки и ноги. В какой-то момент Кария повернул голову и увидел на полу рядом с кроватью толстого, длинного червя. Тот приподнялся на хвосте, словно пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит на кровати.   
— Иди к черту, — со злостью выдохнул Кария. — Убирайся!   
Бьякуя резко вскинул голову, перевел взгляд с лица Карии на пол. По темному, блестящему от слизи телу червя прошла дрожь, словно тот смеялся.   
— Нет, — испугано воскликнул Кария, когда Бьякуя попробовал отстраниться. Обхватил его бока ногами, не отпуская. — Он ничего тебе не сделает.   
Кария приподнялся, завел руку за голову, нашарил на тумбочке пепельницу, покрепче схватил ее, угодив пальцами в рассыпчатый пепел. Исполосованные ладони снова отозвались пронзительной болью, но злость Карии была сильнее. Он запустил пепельницу в червя, размозжив его ровно посередине.  
Бьякуя скользнул по его телу ниже, провел ладонями по ребрам, спустился к животу.   
У Карии перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, как брат тщательно облизывает сухие губы. Он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда тот обхватил губами его член. До этой ночи Кария привык все больше обходиться рукой или холодным душем, и незнакомые, горячие прикосновения отозвались по всему телу такой же горячей волной. Кария лежал, запрокинув голову, и глядя в потолок, теребил в пальцах покрывало, порываясь стиснуть их на ткани, как только Бьякуя плотнее прижимал член языком или облизывал головку. Было одновременно невыносимо стыдно от того, что они делали, и слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться.  
Только Кария никак не мог отвести взгляд от ровного, отштукатуренного потолка и пятна света на нем, чтобы посмотреть на брата, который равномерно двигал головой между его ног. Он бы не сумел точно сказать, как быстро все закончилось. Просто неожиданно по телу прошла сладкая судорога, и оно стало таким легким и одновременно тяжелым, что не было сил даже поднять руку. Бьякуя выпрямился, вытирая ладонью рот, и криво улыбнулся. И Кария словно впервые увидел, хотя прекрасно чувствовал то бедром, то животом до этого, что у него тоже стоит.  
Бьякуя плавно опустился рядом с ним на кровать, обнял за талию и ткнулся носом в ухо.   
— Ты, да? — шепотом спросил он Карию. И тот кивнул без раздумий. Первое же движение разогнало всю расслабленность, мышцы вновь наполнялись силой. Кария уселся так же, как сидел Бьякуя до этого. А тот приподнялся на локтях, глядя, как он неуверенно склонил голову, приподнял крупный, тяжелый член пальцами и провел языком от корня до головки.   
— Не бери как я, — сказал Бьякуя, и Карии, несмотря на неудобное положение и горящий на щеках румянец, хотелось спросить, где его брать научился сосать члены.  
Касаться брата не было ни страшно, ни противно. Даже солоноватый вкус смазки на языке и губах не вызывал тошноту. Кария знал вещи гораздо более неприятные. Довольно скоро Бьякуя отстранил его и закончил дело сам, проведя несколько раз кулаком по члену. Белое семя выплеснулось ему на живот, попало на колени Карии. Бьякуя мягко опустился на подушку и протяну руку, подзывая к себе Карию.  
Минут через десять, Кария, подперев голову рукой, смотрел, как Бьякуя роется в карманах брюк в поисках сигарет. Он никогда не видел, чтобы брат курил так часто. Наконец Бьякуя выпрямился, вытряхнул последнюю сигарету и повертел ее в пальцах.   
— Будешь? — предложил он Карии.   
— Смеешься? — фыркнул тот.   
— Почему? Если закуришь после секса, будешь круто смотреться. Аой оценит, даже если не впечатлишь ее до этого, — пожал плечами Бьякуя и, сунув сигарету в зубы, принялся искать зажигалку.   
— Не смей упоминать ее здесь, — Кария тут же подскочил на кровати, разозлившись на брата и одновременно на себя, за то, что краска неумолимо заливала щеки.   
— Да ладно тебе, — протянул Бьякуя затягиваясь и выглядывая в окно. Небо на востоке едва заметно светлело, в высотках за парком начали зажигаться окна. Кария прикинул, что должно было быть уже около шести утра.   
— Скоро ее имя будут произносить здесь постоянно. Аой Мато — неплохо звучит, — Бьякуя обернулся через плечо.   
Кария, как раз в этот момент натягивал штаны.   
— В смысле? — не понял он, застыв на одной ноге. Нехорошее предчуствие шевельнулось в груди. Он прищурился, с подозрением глядя на брата. А тот, увидев его взгляд, со смехом махнул рукой, рассыпая в воздухе пепел.   
— Да не нужна мне твоя Аой и даром, пресная, как сушеная рыба. Так что жениться придется тебе.   
Сердце Карии радостно трепыхнулось, как только он услышал про свадьбу. Но он никак не мог понять, что он должен сделать первым делом — врезать Бьякуе или вытрясти у него, с чего тот это взял. Пока он думал, Бьякуя продолжил:  
— Даже последний таракан на кухне знает, что Зокен пророчит ее тебе в жены с самого начала.   
Кария похолодел. Он почти чувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица.   
— Зокен? — непослушными губами выговорил он. И сразу стало понятно, почему ему разрешалось дружить с Аой и проводить с ней столько времени. И даже вспомнилось, что именно Зокен привел Карию в дом Зенджоу знакомиться с их маленькой дочерью.   
Бьякуя теперь молча курил, глядя на то, как Кария меняется в лице.   
— Нет, — помотал тот головой, стараясь отогнать снова вставшую перед глазами картину темного, влажного подвала, покрытого шевелящимся ковром из насекомых, и грязный, рваный кусок платья матери, случайно вынырнувший на поверхность. Дорога у матерей волшебников Мато было одна.   
— Да, — передразнил его Бьякуя. — Куда ты денешься?   
И Кария с поразительной четкостью осознал, что брат прав. Не могло быть такого, чтобы Зокен не сумел рано или поздно заставить его привести Аой в этот дом. Как Кария ни сопротивлялся, но его силы были ничтожны по сравнению с силой и возможностями Зокена. Однажды тот сломает его.   
— Никуда, — тускло проговорил Кария, глядя себе под ноги. Он надеялся, что Зокен все еще следит за ними и будет удовлетворен ответом.   
"Я не приведу сюда Аой, если меня здесь не будет". Настоящие мысли Кария давно научился держать при себе.   
У него оставалась еще пара месяцев, чтобы закончить класс и придумать, как незаметно исчезнуть из семьи раньше, чем Зокен успеет ему помешать.


End file.
